


Un amor distinto

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Family, Incest, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fausto no extraña la vida cotidiana de antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un amor distinto

Fausto nunca había conocido a su padre. La mujer que le dio la vida lo crió sola, sin lucir un momento preocupada por el verdadero padre de su hijo. Se había vuelto a casar, tenido otros hijos y el joven había crecido bien, sin traumas resaltantes ni ningún tipo de problema. Llamaba "Papá" al segundo marido, hermanos a los niños, y no le hizo falta esa sombra ausente a la que se parecía cada día más.

Junto a eso, la vida le había dado carisma y atractivo, así que parejas no le faltaron. Si, definitivamente no tenía ni una muesca de perversión distinta ni ideas excesivamente revolucionarias. Vivía tranquilo, desde la infancia a los últimos años de instituto. Por eso, cuando Fausto fue a la universidad y conoció a ese hombre, no tuvo ningún tipo de problemas en iniciar una relación. Después de todo, las cosas habían ido bien hasta ahora ¿Qué podría suceder, aunque fuera un profesor con el que se acostara?

Inició de forma brusca, con la primera llamada de atención. Luego las humillaciones en clases, las peleas por puntaje, el crecimiento de la confianza y, finalmente, la reunión de final de semestre. El momento en que quedaron solos y el beso llegó, seguido rápidamente de sexo sobre el escritorio mientras los alumnos se preparaban a regresar a sus casas por el descanso.

Los recuerdos de los días y semanas posteriores son difusas. Ninguno de los dos había experimentado algo así, y pronto el control se fue perdiendo, la vergüenza y la pena siendo palabras sin significado. Fausto nunca tomó el tren que le llevaría a casa, y desde el departamento del profesor, apenas tuvo tiempo de avisar a la madre que se quedaría con un amigo. Consumirse mutuamente se convertiría en la única misión de ambos por esas dos semanas. Follar, besarse, tomarse y descubrirse, sin espacio a amistades ni salidas. En ese pequeño mundo de los dos, no había espacio para nadie más.

Volver a clase demostró ser un sufrimiento en la nueva rutina de ambos. Las manos debían quedarse en los libros, y los ojos en los apuntes, pero Fausto era muy joven, y su profesor le causaba calor en la sangre y el cuerpo. Sólo cuando sus notas bajaron suficiente, fue hora de hablar con su madre. Su profesor y él dándole la bienvenida al despacho, y ella, para su horror, volviendo a encontrarse a su ex novio de veinte años antes y padre de Fausto.

El impacto que esa noticia causó en ambos terminó la relación. Su profesor era un hombre torcido, con gustos algo crueles y aficiones cuestionables, pero tenía moral suficiente para cortar cualquier contacto físico con un hijo que no amaba como tan sin dejar de ser su sangre. En cambio, Fausto sintió sencillo dolor al comprender que el amor que le tenía no era bueno ni puro, sino una perversión. Ya podían quedarse solos sin levantar sospechas, incluso llamarse y verse fuera de clases, pero ahora no había razón de ello. Nunca se habían visto como padre e hijo y, después de las gloriosas noches juntos, esa relación jamás llegaría a formarse.

Sin expresarlo en voz alta, llegaron a un acuerdo de seguir adelante. Se querían, si. Sin embargo, debían admitirse que seguir solo les traería dolor. Un último beso, eso sí, fue lo que se dieron. La despedida amarga y definitiva, en el más dulce contacto que alguna vez le darían a alguien.   
  
Así que, cuando Carletto conoció a alguien en el descanso navideño, Fausto no luchó ni le miró dos veces. No habría podido proseguir su vida de fijarse en ellos dos juntos, por lo que volvió a su día a día de antes, lo mejor que pudo. Ignoró el dolor de su corazón, sus celos, y, sin darse cuenta, también parte de su pasión.  Suponía que debía ser feliz por él, y lo era, pero incluso en el contento no se olvidan las amarguras. A sus 20 años, el alma pesaba en su cuerpo y, antes que pudiera darse cuenta, se ahogaba en la pena del luto.

¿Carletto lo habría presentido, se fijo en la pérdida de vitalidad del alumno más brillante que había tenido? Es difícil averiguar lo que pensaba en esos momentos, cuando le notaba distraído en la última fila. Quizás si, quizás no. Horas después, Fausto y él estaban de nuevo juntos, el joven gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, su mente una vez más tranquila al saber que le amaba y no dejaría que se apartara de él. Aunque fuera un pecado, aunque estuviera engañando a la otra persona que le importaba.

Fausto era adictivo. Su rostro, sus reclamos, el sexo y las conversaciones. Dimitriv le completaba, además de entenderle, pero ese joven castaño reunía todas sus fantasías oscuras. Le atraía, le excitaba hasta la imposible. Cuando follaban no sentía armonía ni dulzura, solo deseo y un placer demasiado intenso que le había vuelto tonto y dependiente.- ¡Si, si, mi culo! -decía Fausto, sin necesidad de nada más, y él ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que darle suficiente placer para olvidarse de todo, de su origen, del parentesco. Lo único que importaba era lamer sus lágrimas, la sensación estrecha y húmeda de las paredes a su alrededor. El placer que le consumía.

Dimitriv tardó mucho en darse cuenta del triángulo amoroso. Fausto solo había sido el pupilo favorito de su novio, durante meses veía sus momentos solos como normales. Cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, Cat y Fausto habían llegado a un punto de perversión de no retorno. Al llegar ese día, y verlos mantener relaciones en la sala sin importarles ya ser descubiertos, supo que no podía salir de la Red. Amaba a Cat, había aprendido a amar a Fausto también. Separarse de ambos no era opción, así que, naturalmente, se unió.

Los dos le recibieron con naturalidad, con amor. Eran amables con Dimitriv. Al fin, tras penas y dolores, se habían vuelto una familia. Particular, si, y sincera. Fausto era de Cat y Dim, de sus padres. Era un buen hijo, el único hijo. El más amado por los dos.

**Author's Note:**

> Es lo máximo de felicidad que puedo escribir. Me vale más matarlos a todos.  
> I'm sick.


End file.
